Goodbye, Finnick
by Soccerstar14
Summary: He was dead. Gone. Forever. How did Annie handle Finnicks death, their son, her life. The truth is... She couldn't. She is broken again and this time, she won't have anyone to repair her.
1. Finnicks Death

**Annie's pov**

I cant wait to see Finnick! He should be arriving back from the capitol soon! Hes been gone for so long! Johannah is coming with me so I'm here waiting with her to hear the annoncement that they arrived!

"I can't wait to tell him about the baby!" I squeal to Johannah. She rolls her eyes. The rebels won the rebellion! We are all free, we can go home soon! I am also excited to see katniss, not as much as Finn but she was the mockingjay and she started it all!

"The rebel team has returned" I hear through the speakers! Me and Johannah jump up and sprint as fast as we can go. (Its hard to go fast for me because im pregnant.) and to the port where the Hovercraft was landing. I see Katniss come out and I wave to her. Then Peeta, Gale. Wait! Wheres Finn!

"Mrs Odair, Miss Mason" A person with a green bowler hat and a black suit says.

"Yes? Oh, Im sorry i must be seeing my husband" I am about to turn away when he says something that makes my blood freeze and i spin around.

"Im very sorry, Mr Odair is no longer with us, he was killed by mutts sent to hurt them, I'm sorry for your loss" He says with a sad smile.

"What, no thats not possible, he said he will always come back, he is not gone, FINN, FINN, FINNICK, COME HERE, FINNICK ODAIR" I scream and people give me looks of sympathy. I shake my head, not believing its not true.

I look at Johannah who is deathly pale and her normal grumpy attidute was gone and tears seemed to be flooding her vision. She collapsed on the floor and she put her head in her hands.

I run to find katniss, she will tell me its not true and he is just planning a special return for me, just like he normally does. I end up in the hosptial and check everydoor, until I find her. She is on the bed and she sits up.

"Finnick, where is he Katniss, people are saying mutts got him, but thats not true is it?" I ask her. Tears stream down her face. Its true.

I run back to where Johannah is. She looks up at me and she has tears streaming down her face too. Oh no. She never cries. Its true.

I break down sobbing and collapse on the floor. Johannah tries to comfurt me but she has it just as bad.

I dont know how long I sit there, on the floor, not wanting to even live. At this moment, i don't care about the baby. All i want is my Finn, but hes gone.

I feel myself being picked up and turn around to see, Peeta? Carring me. I can't tell who it is but i know hes carring me. I see blonde hair and i know its peeta.

"It's okay, I'm sorry Annie, I'm sorry" Peeta carries me back to my room where he places me on my bed and leaves. Johannah is getting dragged in by Gale. she lives across the hall. A doctor comes in to check on us every hour.

"Go away idiot, i can walk" She screams, i hear her across the hall.. I'm still sobbing. How could he leave.

"He promised, he told me he would come back" I sobbed. He needs to come back. I cry myself to sleep even though it was 2 in the afternoon.

_"Finnick" I screamed. It was if I was katniss watching him get ripped to shreds. He looks at me tears glazing his and my own eyes. "Finnick, RUN" I scream, begging him to move. "I cant Annie, I'm stuck, please, im so sorry, run" He was crying silently. I stayed put. He screamed at me to run, while i watched him being ripped to shreds._

Someone is shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes, crying, just to see Johannah. She is crying as well. I wrap my arms around her and we cry. After a while she wipes her eyes.

"Finnick's funereal is in a month" She says quietly.

"Whos going" I ask her. Finnick said when he died he didnt want alot of people, just people who cared.

"Brainless, lover boy, me, you,and Haymitch." She says and sniffs. I nod.

" You and brainless should talk. You both lost someone you love deeply. Me and Finnick were best friends. He was your husband." I nod and then pause.

"Who did Katniss lose" I asked Jo. She sighed.

""Brainless lost her younger sister, Prim, i think, the one brainless volunteered for." My mouth drops open.

"Oh" I curl up in a ball.

"Me and you need to write a speech about Finnick. We were the closest to him." She says nothing more.

"Jo, its really hard" I start crying again. She frowns and wraps her ams around me. Johannah is normally not caring or delicate, more like rough and tough.

"Where is it Jo" I ask once i stop crying.

"4" she says simply. And with that she walks out of my room and into her own. I hear punching. Shes punching the walls. I start to get dizzy and weak from crying so much.

"I love you Finn" I whisper before darkness from crying so much, overcomes me. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. It wont ever matter again. Finnick is gone, so is my happiness and joy and my life. Living is pointless now, except for mine and finns baby. Its all i have left now, of Finnick. All i have left.


	2. The Funeral

Annies POV

~ in a month

I wake up and see it is already 4:00. I am only getting up because of Finnicks funeral. I crawl to my closet and pick out a black dress that goes down to my knees. Try to make yourself presentable Annie.

I strip down and hop in the shower. I don't want people to see me with blotchy red cheecks and bloodshot eyes.

After i force myself to get out i put on my black dress and brush my hair, deciding to leave it down. He used to love it down. I close my eyes but that doesn't help. The images of us keep passing by. I open my eyes and walk over to Johannahs room to distract me.

I knock on the door. She opens it and makes room for me to enter. We don't have to say anything. We know each other.

"Lets go" I say nothing and follow her. Me and Johannah and Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch are all getting on the same train. We walk to the station.

Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch are already there. They don't say anything. Almost as soon as we step on, the train starts moving.

"I'm sorry Katniss" Is all i say. She has tears forming in her eyes and says nothing.

They start taking about his death. I have tears in my own eyes and I cover my ears. I can't hear it. I can't. I just can't. They soon realize their mistake and stop taking about it. I uncover my ears.

"I'm going to my room" says Katniss. The first words. She gets out of her seat, and vanishes into her room. I share a room with her and Jo.

"Im gonna head to our room , coming Jo?" She nods and we go to our room.

Katniss is curled into a tiny ball and rocks back and forth trying to steady the flow of tears. I sit down on my bed and do the same. I can't get Finnick off my mind. Johannah just rolls her eyes but as she flops down on her bed, i see a single tear fall down her cheek.

I sit there, doing this until we reach district 4. It smells like him. At least he is with mags now. She was a grandmother to me.

I am shaking violently as i step off the train and into district 4. It is 6:30, i have a while to myself. Before anyone can say anything, i take off, running to the ocean.

"Why did you leave Finn, you promised me! You PROMISED!" I scream out. I can't contain my emotions. Sadness, anger, hurt, broken. Broken. Broken.

"Please come back Finn! PLEASE! I need you to come back! Please Finnick, you need to meet your child. Our child. Please come back to me! Please" I scream again in frustration.

"I love you, Finn. " I whisper before i climb back out and walk to my old house in the victors village. We are all staying in this house for now. I strip and put on the black dress. I have my speech memorized.

I wait for a while until 7:45 comes and everyone comes bounding down the stairs. Katniss had on a black dress that falls to her knees and same with Jo's. Peeta, and haymitch are wearing a suit.

I don't really understand why Haymitch is coming, but i think he knew finnick from before his games.

I start off towards the beach everyone else behind me. The beach is decorated with candles for him. Everyone goes up and says a couple words, but me and Jo have to write a speech.

Johannah walks up and starts her speech.

"Finnick was my family. He was there for me when nobody was. He was my best friend. Finnick odair was a amazing person. He had a huge heart. He will be remembered. Finnick was more than just a toy with the capitol. He was someone that you should never forget. He was and always will be, with us forever. "

Johannah never shows emotion but she had tears running down her face. Its my turn. I shake on my up there. I cant do this.

"Finnick was my husband, my life, he was my life. I loved him so much and i still do. The way he smiled and laughed. I miss him so much. He will always be with me. I started getting choked up. I shook my head. "Finnick odair will always be in our hearts. He saved lives, he saved me from going insane half of the time, he stayed with me when i needed him, just like i need him now." I start trembling.

"I can't do this," I am sobbing so i sprint down the beach. He kept me sane. He was my life.

Nobody follows me. Good. I am clinging on to sanity now. I see images of us flashing in my mind. When we first met. Our kiss. Out spark.

I keep running until i see his old house in the victors village. I run in and flop down. This is so hard. I start looking around and see it. The seashell. I think back to when he gave it to me.

"Annie" I hear him scream. I am sitting on the couch in the justice building. "I want to see her before we get board the train" he runs in the room.

"Annie, i am so sorry" I shrug. The odds just weren't in my favor.

" i have something for you, Annie" he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a single shell, on a peice if rope.

"Wow, Finnick" I am amazed by its beauty. I smile.

"Annie?" I hear Jo. I snap out of it and see Johannah. I know its time. I walk back to the beach and grab one side of his casket.

Johannah grabs the other. We lift it into the water and push it out. Goodbye Finnick. I turn around to see Katniss has buried her head in peetas shoulder. I heard from Haymitch that they have grown together again. Katniss lifs her head. 'Im sorry' she mouths. 'Its not your fault' i mouth back.

I hold the shell in my hand. I am shaking. Haymitch just looks uncomfortable.

"Home?" They all nod and we walk away towards the house.

As I am getting into bed, crying, i whisper,

"Don't ever leave me Finn. Ever" I fall into a sleep filled with nightmares.


End file.
